


Ain't No Mountain High Enough

by floatsodelicately



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, stisaac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatsodelicately/pseuds/floatsodelicately
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Stiles just needs to make noise. Sometimes Isaac helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't No Mountain High Enough

"Ain't no valley low enough, Ain't no river wide enough, To keep me from getting to you babe!"

Stiles hummed the break as he massaged in his shampoo, thankful that he was home alone. The lights were on throughout the house, he had left the TV on downstairs so he wasn't in complete silence, if he wanted to sing Marvin Gaye in the shower just to make some noise then he could. Scott was out with Allison, his dad was at work and since Beacon Hills turned into some kind of supernatural shit-show, silence was stifling, suffocating, just an emptiness waiting to be ruined by some kind of demonic-

No. No thinking about that. "Remember the day I set you free I told you you could always count on me darling -shit," he rubbed to suds away from his stinging eye. "From that day on, I made a vow, I'll be there when you want me, Some way, some how."

He turned around to rinse his hair, keeping his eyes away from the shower. "Oh baby there ain't no mountain high enough -" Stiles heard another voice chime in and looked around the shower curtain, his heart racing. "What the fuck? Oh thank god! Are you trying to kill me too?"

"I was being Tammi."

"When did you get here?"

"First chorus," Isaac shrugged, stepping out of his jeans and then into the shower.

"And you've just been listening?"

"Yeah."

Stiles sighed, "You're such a creep."

"There's no shower at Derek's and I've got blood and dirt on me." Isaac crowded him against the tiles. "I figured you wouldn't mind."

Stiles leaned in, "You can be Tammi if you want..." he trailed off and kissed him. Not hard and dirty like his frequent shower fantasies might have suggested, but soft and sweet. If Isaac was here, did he want noise too? Something other than that creepy as hell train car, at least. At school, Isaac was quiet, letting Stiles ramble on and run his restless fingers through his hair. But at home, where there could be silence, he made noise too.

As Isaac stepped back, Stiles could see the water being stained red already. He reached for his body wash, "Come on, get this off. Did you track any of this crap up here? I swear, if I have to clean after you damn puppies again..."

**Author's Note:**

> Otpprompts: Imagine Person A singing part of a duet in the shower and Person B sneaks in the bathroom and starts singing the other part as they climb into the shower.
> 
> I don't know if I'm happy with this. I wanted a little tiny Stisaac ficlet because there aren't that many lately and I miss them but I don't write smut and shower scenes are sex scenes like 9/10 times, here's what I did and I hope you enjoy it :)


End file.
